particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Royalist Party (Dolgaria)
500,000|Ideology = Monarchist|Political position = Centre|Affiliation = None|Colour = Indigo|Seats1 Title = House of Laws|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Provinces Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.royalistparty.dr|politics = Politics of Dolgaria|political parties = Political Parties of Dolgaria|elections = Most Recent General Election}} The Royalist Party (Rojalistinė Partija) was created in 4098 by Dalia Adamsas, its first and current leader. Party wants to establish monarchy and change country to Constitutional Monarchy, where King/Queen would secure people's rights. They are against guns but support Cannabis use in medicine and for recreational purposes. Party founder Dalia Adamsas who is also the first (and current) party leader and Head of State candidate (party wants to change it to King/Queen) quickly rose to power and fame as a leader of only existing party. Party has won 4102 elections with 389 seats. In 4105 party gained 434 seats. Key Figures (Leadership) Dalia Adamsas Dalia Adamskas is a leader and founder of Royalist Party. A former student of Law on Dolgavapilsē University and a public figure. Under influence of monarchist ideas she created this political organisation in order to reform Dolgaria and lead it into the new age. Alongside her political allies she works for the better future. Currently a candidate for Head of Government. Linas Astrauskas Linas Astrauskas is a co-founder of Royalist Party and a long-time friend of Dalia Adamsas. A former student of History on Dolgavapilsē University helped in creating Royalist Party in 4098. Currently a vice-leader of Royalist Party and a candidate for Minister of Internal Affairs. Policies Military and National Service Party is against forced military service but encourages many young people to join it. Party promises to deliver a not legally binding, advisory Referendum on the matter. Party supports more restrictions on landmines and weapons of mass destruction such as nuclear warheads. Economy Party supports free market with small regulations, opposing excessive government input on the matter. The party also supports smaller taxes, especially for the working class and lower-income population. Civil Liberties "I am not a fan of abortions, but I respect rights of other women." - Dalia Adamsas, June 4098. Party supports the freedom of choice when it comes to abortions but encourages use of protection (such as condoms etc.) instead of fetus removal. Party wants to subsidise condoms for younger couples. Party also is pro-gay marriage and homosexual rights. Health Care Party wants to create a nation-wide National Health Service available for everyone. This would include building new infrastructure such as Hospitals In addition to this, the government would offer incentive plan for private establishments to nationalize. Law Enforcement Party condemns death penalty as a "barbaric practice mainly used to scare the people". Royalists also want to de-criminalize any drug offences. Education The party supports lowering the age of compulsory education to age of 16, believing that young people should be allowed to make decisions about their life. Royalist Party supports the idea of nationalized education service. Foreign Policy Party supports internationalist policies. Royalists believe that international co-operation would make Dolgaria strong. Religion Royalists want to recognize one official religion, but wouldn't enforce it on people of other beliefs or atheists. Welfare Party is against welfare state, although supports disability benefits and very low unemployment benefits. Royalists opposes minimal wage. Science & Technology Party has no large policies on Science & Tech. However it supports space exploration. Ecology The party has no distinct policies regarding ecology. Submitted Bills * Reformation Act * National Symbols Act * Religious and Patriotic Education Act * Nation Renaming Act * Healthcare Act Party Factions Absolutists Small number of party members are absolutists. They support the idea of Absolute Monarchy and want to join the position of HoS and HoG into one. Centrists and Liberals This faction supports ideas of personal and economic freedom.Category:Political parties Category:Dolgaria Category:Political parties in Dolgaria Category:Monarchist